The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fistarol’. The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new varieties having pink flowers, good flower color stability, medium green foliage and vigorous growth. ‘Fistarol’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross between the proprietary female parent ‘K92-1044-3’ (unpatented), a pelargonium having deep salmon-colored flowers and the male parent, ‘Fisvita’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,011), a pelargonium having light salmon and white semi-double flowers. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in 2003.
The new cultivar was created in 2002 in Hillscheid, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, and Hillscheid, Germany, over a 4-year period. ‘Fistarol’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions, thus the phenotype may vary significantly with variations in the environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Germany on Apr. 25, 2006 and in Canada on Apr. 26, 2006.